Atem y la llama Vongola
by AriYukiKya
Summary: Despues de la batalla de los representantes Tsuna y sus amigos se enfrentaran contra un enemigo poderoso, los Vongola y sus aliados junto al enemigo son mandados a otra dimension donde conoceran a Atem y sus amigos, con su ayuda lograran recuperar "la llama Vongola", pero¿QUE TIENE VER ATEM con la llama vongola y con la novena llama? Tsuna no sera el unico protagonista tambien Atem
1. Chapter 1

** Atem y la llama Vongola ^_^**

Tsuna junto a Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohie, reborn, Colonello, byakuran, Fong, Dino , gamma, uni, shoichi, Enma, aldheid durante una batalla contra un enemigo poderoso, después de la prueba de los arcobaleno….los arcobalenos después de cinco días obtuvieron la apariencia de un niño de 9 años (a los demás personajes les dejare aumentare la edad, o sea tsuna con 17) se llevara consigo un artefacto importante "la llama vongola" un brazalete que permite a su portador darle mas poder capas de eliminar a su enemigo, pero por un choque de ataques "la llama vongola" caera en una dimensión y junto a los demás los mandara a un mundo distinto…el mundo de duel monsters, a japon pero en DOMINO CITY donde conocerán a Yami, Yugi, Seto(lo hare mas agradable de acuerdo a su personalidad en la versión japonesa porque en la EU le chafeo, pero le dejare la personalidad de que menosprecie(menos pero aun asi)a Jounichi ) , Soulomon, Mokuba, Anzu, Jounichi, Honda, Marik(el bueno, el otro me cae mal) Otogi, Isshisu, Odion(creo que asi se llama el hermanastro de Marik e Isshisu) y juntos lucharan contra este enemigo para salvar no solo la llama vongola sino las dos dimensiones. Hago unas aclaraciones…antes que nada será como un toque de shonen ai "es decir querrán proteger a yami de cualquier peligro por su valentía y coraje)"…..…después del ultimo capitulo de YuGiOH donde yami se va al mundo de los muertos, el padre de yami al ver como su hijo tuvo amigos que lo ayudaron le deja conservar el rompecabezas del milenio y le crea un cuerpo regresándolo sorprendiendo a sus amigos ..…después de eso se iran a sus hogares…justo cuando llegan a Domino City e ir directo a Kaiba Land para divertirse y hacerse mas duelos de cartas …los de KHR llegaran al parque Kaiba Land y ahí comenzara la historia.

"pensamientos"

- Dialogo –

(aclaraciones)

((aclaraciones del autor o notas))

Katekyo hitman reborn y yugioh no me pertencen…solo a sus respectivos mangakas, cualquier aclaración o comentario favor de DEJAR REVIEWS POR FIS ES MI PRIMER FIC…si no les gusto no pongan comentarios obsenos solo den sugerencias para que pueda mejorar e inspirarme …GRACIAS espero que les guste mucho y me dejen muchos review para tener conque inspirarme. Probablemente ponga en uno mismo dos capítulos dependiendo si lo hago rápido. Habrán personajes originales mios y originales^^

**CAPITULO 1. Choque de dimensiones**

Después del duelo que decidió el destino de un faraón, un joven de cabellos tricolor a pesar de ser el vencedor no estaba muy contento ya que tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras estaba de rodillas, la puerta del mundo de los muertos ((creo que asi se llama)) se abrió dejando ver una luz de calidez, del otro lado de esa puerta se podía observar a un gran numero de personas que parecían estar esperando a alguien muy importante para ellos…si esperaban a su faraón después de 3000 años ((estoy agarrando los años de la versión original(japonés)), mientras unos jóvenes estaban tristes (aunque uno lo disimulara bien) por la perdida de un gran amigo que se dirigía con el pulgar hacia arriba ((los que no sepan porque vean los últimos 5 capitulos de YuGiOh)) directo al mundo de los muertos para que su espíritu pudiera descansar en paz, sin embargo un señor de edad mediana con una capa y unos collares que indicaba que era el rey, veía tal escena con una gran motivación que tuvo una brillante idea….porque no dejar que su hijo disfrute del siglo XIX y conviva con sus amigos…eso seria algo muy lindo asi que pidiéndole a los dioses Ra, Obelisk y Slifer que le dieran el mejor regalo que su hijo pudiera pedir, como si los dioses que habitaban en las cartas de los legendarios dioses egipcios hubieran escuchado sus plegarias estos comenzaron a iluminarse lanzando un gran rayo de luz directo a la persona que se dirigía directo a la puerta haciendo que los presentes quedaran atónitos ante la luz que salía de las cartas haciendo que se cubrieran sus caras con los antebrazos por la cantidad de luz que habia, cuando la luz se apago todos comenzaron a bajar lentamente sus brazos para poder ver que fue lo que habia sucedido y ninguno tenia palabras para describir lo que veian, enfrente de ellos estaba un joven que apatentaba tener una edad de 17 o 18 años ((la misma que Kaiba)) de cabellos tricolor, muy alto, sin un mechon en la frente, de pie con una sonrisa y en su cuello colgaba un artefacto muy conocido para todos..el rompecabezas del milenio. Como si hubieran sido arrastrados por un iman todos corrieron (bueno solo dos iban caminando muy tranquilos pero se podía ver en sus caras que estaban felices) a abrazar a aquel chico que les dio una gran aventura en sus vidas

- ATEM! – el primero en gritar y lanzarse a abrazarlo fue un joven de 16 años bastante bajito para su edad que estaba feliz de poder ver a su gran amigo y consejero que siempre lo alentó a poder superar los obstáculos.

- FARAON! – los otros que gritaron fueron tres chicos de las misma edad, dos chicos y una chica que igualmente estaban abrazando en grupo los 5 chicos estaban muy felices de estar juntos de nuevo mientras otros solo observaban con gran alegría el compañerismo y la gran amistad que habia entre ellos. ^-^

- Mi faraon es un gran honor tenerlo con nosotros – decía una mujer de unos 25 o 27 años de cabello largo color negro con un vestido egipcio mientras se acercaba - pero me gustaría saber como ha logrado tener un cuerpo.

- Es cierto - decía una chica de cabello corto de 17 años, castaño – Faraón como es que tienes un cuerpo… no que eras solo un espíritu.

- Es cierto – decía otro joven de 17 años de cabello corto, rubio, con una playera azul con blanco rayada – no se supone que esto era tu prueba final o algo asi? o_o?

- Si faraón como esta eso – pregunto el chico bajito 17 años, de cabellos tricolor mientras el junto a los demas se les formaba un gran signo de interrogación.

- Veras Jounichi lo que sucede fue… - comenzó a hablar Atem, el faraon de hace 3000 años pero fue interrumpido.

- Creo que lo mejor seria que nos lo explicaras Atem, de camino hacia el aeropuerto – decía otro joven de cabellos rubios mas claros con el tatuaje en la espalda mientras indicaba a todos a la salida para dirigirse al aeropuerto ya que todos querían regresar a su hogar A DOMINO CITY.

- De acuerdo Marik, pero antes – hablo Isshisu mientras se acercaba al joven jefe de la corporación Kaiba en el momento en el que los demás estaban retirados para no escuchar la conversación – Kaiba llévate el cetro del milenio tu eres su portador como guardian del faraon para protegerlo con su poder, es tu deber y tu destino llevarlo contigo al igual que es mi deber llevar el collar y proteger los otros artículos – decía mientras le estiraba el cetro a Kaiba que aunque no lo admitiera…lo que vivio en esa batalla contra Zorh ((creo que asi se llama el ultimo enemigo de la ultima temporada)) tenia que admitir que si estaba creyendo un poco (solo un poco) sobre lo que habia sucedido.

Después de un largo recorrido en la camionetas, Atem o Yami les estuvo explicando que su padre le dijo que hiso una petición a los dioses egipcios que ellos no negaron, darle la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo diferente al faraon para que aprenda mejor acerca del siglo XIX con la condición de que el fuera el único portador de las tres cartas de dioses egipcios para mantener el equilibrio en la Tierra y siguiera siendo el único de la familia real conserve su sangre por lo que atem solo puede decir el canto secreto de Ra, después de su explicación ninguno oculto su gran felicidad de tener a su gran amigo con ellos podrían hacer muchas cosas ir a la escuela, salir de compras, etc…y sobre todo tanto Yami como Yugi volverían a vivir juntos como antes solo si el abuelito de Yugi lo acepta. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto los egipcios se despidieron del faraon y sus amigos ya que tenían trabajo pero si se desocupaban los irían a visitar, en ese momento todos subieron al avión a excepción de Kaiba y Mokuba que se fueron en su jet privado ((el que tiene la figura del dragon blanco de ojos azules)) por lo que a cierto rubio se le hiso prepotente y queria lanzarse contra el "niño rico" mientras era sujetado por sus amigos y solo uno de ellos veía con felicidad la actitud de su gran amigo((aclaro a pesar de la convivir en la escuela….Jounichi y Yami se llevan muy bien ya que han hecho de todo pues siempre han estado en las batallas de los juegos de cartas)). Cuando todos llegaron a Japon, Domino city, querían irse a Kaiba Land ya que Mokuba los habia invitado y Seto a pesar de todo los llevo en su helicóptero, en ese momento cuando el helicóptero de Kaiba aterrizo todos bajaron para dirigirse a divertirse pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse 2 km se escucho un grito.

- A donde crees que vas faraon – el que habia hecho ese comentario habia sido Seto Kaiba de 18 años – se te olvido que te rete a un duelo antes de que hicieras esa prueba tan absurda.

- NO MOLESTES KAIBA PORQUE NO MEJOR TE VAS POR AHÍ Y LO DEJAS EMPAZ! NIÑO RICO! – decía muy enojado con una venita en la cien Jounichi.

- Tranquilo desamparado ¬ ¬ – decía Kaiba con su expresión seria mientras ignoraba las pataletas de Jounichi que eran sometidas por su amigo Honda, Otogi y Yugi mientras Anzu solo podía observar con una vena en la cabeza por la actitud que su amigo tomo pero a la vez después de que se calmo el rubio, ninguno pudo evitar lanzar una risita que hiso que su amigo rubio volteara con un ceño fruncido y haciendo una cara como si fuera un doberman muy enojado.

- MALDITO KAIBA TEMME! – pataleaba Jounichi mientras mostraba los dientes – SUELTENME ESE MISERABLE ME LAS VA A PAGAR.!

- Esta bien Jounichi – le decía el faraon mientras agarraba su deck ((no se de donde lo saco pero bueno)) y lo acomodaba en su lugar de cartas en su cinturón ((no se como se llama si alguien me puede decir con gusto se lo agradeceré))

- Pero faraón…

- Le hice una promesa a Kaiba y se la cumpliré – le decía mientras volteaba a ver a Kaiba con una sonrisa - además tal vez Kaiba con esto se vuelva nuestro amigo.

Ante este comentario Kaiba solo bufo pero tenia una expresión de …¿felicidad?...con una sonrisa de lado. Al parecer no solo estaba feliz de que tendría ese duelo con el faraón, sino que al parecer le estaba comenzando a caer bien Atem ((ya sea Atem o Yami o faraón serán una de las maneras en las que Seto va a comenzar a llamar a nuestro joven faraón…..Atem tendra la misma edad que Seto)) Mientras todos caminaban en dirección al área de duelos y observaban con fascinación el parque, a lo lejos de ahí dentro del parque en el bosque que la corporación Kaiba tenia ahí protegida no notaron como salía una luz del cielo y después se cerraba.

…

Una mañana como cualquier otra en una ciudad en Japón cuidada por un terrible jefe del comité disciplinario, la ciudad se encontraba con un alba muy agradable como para poder salir a pasear, pero no para un grupo de jóvenes que en medio del bosque de Namimori se estaba desatando una batalla mortal, cada lugar que se encontrara cerca de aquella batalla se podían estar moviendo como si fueran un montón de hojas de papel, donde los vongola y aliados de los vongola tenían un enfrentamiento contra un enemigo muy poderoso. Después de la batalla de los representantes todos fueron directo a la ceremonia de sucesión del decimo vongola en Italia, pero un enemigo apareció en la ceremonia de sucesión interrumpiéndola de nuevo…pero no vino por el pecado….vino por otro objeto muy valioso…era nada mas y nada menos que "la llama vongola" y los persiguieron hasta Namimori donde fueron acorralados, pero lo que no contaban era que eran enemigos muy fuertes ya que se encontrarían con un secreto que existe desde la fundación de Vongola. Habían pasados tres horas desde que Tsuna junto a Enma y a sus guardianes habían acorrralado a los 6 sujetos que irrumpieron en la ceremonia de sucesión de Tsuna para volverse oficialmente el Decimo Vongola (de nuevo), cuando habían llegado al centro del bosque de Namimori pudieron observar como aquellos extraños suejtos se quitaban las mascaras que llevaban puestas para ocultar su identidad.

- Tsuna no hay que dejar que se lleven la llama Vongola – hablo un joven pelirojo con un curita en la nariz, controlador de la gravedad de unos 16 años mientras estaba en su Hyper Ultima Voluntad controlador de la llama del cielo.

- Lo se Enma – decía otro joven controlador de la llama del cielo, castaño de ojos miel Hyper Ultima Voluntad de igual 16 años, en ese momento aumento la intensidad de sus llamas.

- Maldito!…te arrepentiras por habernos desafiado – decía un joven de cabellos plateados mientras cargaba sus cajas vongola y tenia activado el sistema C.I.A, guardian de la tormenta - no subestimes a los Vongola.

- Ma ma tranquilo Gokudera – decía un joven de cabellos negros de 16 años con una sonrisa pero a la vez se le podía notar serio, mientras tenia preparada su katana y cajas vongola para el combate, conocido como el guardian de la lluvia.

- Herbívoros por haber pertubado la paz en Namimori kamikorosu – decía un muy enojado jefe del comité disciplinario nada mas y nada menos que Hibari Kyoya mientras sacaba sus tonfas y estaba en posición de pelea, el guardian de la nube – identificate.

- Kufufufu Ave-kun ni creas que tendras la diversion para ti solo – decía un joven con un gran tridente, el experto en ilusiones Mukuro, guardian de la niebla

- VAMOS CHICOS AL EXTREMO NO PODEMOS DEJARNOS VENCER POR ESTE SUJETO – decía otro joven con una vendas en las muñecas, guardian del sol.

- Enma no te vayas a distraer – le decía Aldheid mientras miraba con ojos de furia al enemigo que tenían enfrente ya que los otros guardianes de los Shimon se estaban enfrentando a otros tres sujetos que eran aliados del tipo que se llevo la llama vongola mientras que nuestros 8 heroes se estaban a punto de enfrentar a 3 sujetos.

Habian pasado tres horas desde que habían comenzado un combate contra los tres sujetos que tenían enfrente, desconociendo sus identidades o porque llegaron a la ceremonia de sucesión y robando la llama Vongola, lo único importante era que tenían que detenerlos y para eso debían de arrebatarles la caja que contenía "la llama Vongola". Cuando estaban a punto de lanzar otro ataque no vieron como los tres sujetos que se acababan de quitar las mascaras estaban volando sobre ellos y en ese momento de sus manos comenzaron a salir un extraño brillo color blanco, pero pudieron esquivar el ataque justo en ese momento, entonces Tsuna lanzo su x-burner y Enma su ataque de gravedad ((creo que asi se llama)) para poder arrebatarles la llama Vongola, en ese momento Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Ryohie y Aldheid les lanzaron ataques directos pero el enemigo fue mas rápido, cuando los vongola y los shimon estaban a punto de ser atacados de nuevo se pudo escuchar un disparo que roso la mejilla del que parecía ser el líder del grupo desconocido. Cuando todos voltearon para ver de donde provino el disparo, pudieron observar como un niño de 10 años con fedora, otro de la misma edad con una cinta en la cabeza con el numero 10, otro con un parecido al guardian de la nube, una niña de unos 12 años junto a un hombre de traje negro cabello rubio, un joven rubio de unos 25 años con un tatuaje en el brazo derecho mientras tenia un latigo lanzándolo contra enemigo, pero como sucede cada vez que no están sus subordinados junto a e termino dándose con su latigo y a un joven que demostraba tener la misma edad que Tsuna y Enma con unas marcas en las mejillas y una sonrisa; al parecer ya se habían encaragado de otros de los subordinados de esos 3 que parecían ser los principales causantes de los ataques.

- Ustedes son los Beltoir – decía un niño de 10 años con fedora y traje negro mientras sostenía una pistola que acababa de ser disparada con una mirada seria y algo sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara ya que se sorprendió sobre la existencia de aquellos sujetos.

- Reborn que quieres decir? – le pregunto Tsuna aun confundido permaneciendo en su Hyper Ultima Voluntad

- Reborn san sabes quienes son ellos? – pregunto Gokudera sorprendido de ver que el ex arcobaleno del sol tenia una idea de quien eran esos sujetos.

- Como dijo Reborn son los Beltoir kora – comenzó a hablar el ex arcobaleno de la lluvia – se supone que solo eran una leyenda

- Descuida ex arcobaleno de la lluvia – comenzó a hablar el que parecía ser el líder sorprendiendo mucho a los ex arcobalenos por el hecho de que otros ajenos a la batalla de los representantes supieran sobre la maldición - nosotros somos tan reales como esta llama vongola que nos dará el poder absoluto.

- No~ creo~ que puedan~ zafarse~ de este combate - comenzaba a cantar Byakuran mientras comenzaba a ponerse en posición de ataque

- Byakuran por favor no exageres – decía Irie Shoichi mientras le comenzaba a dar su dolor de estomago.

- Descuida Shoichi, tío reborn y Tsuna podrán detener a estos sujetos – decía la ex arcobaleno del cielo.

- Lo que quiero que me digan es porque irrumpieron en la mansión Vongola – decía Reborn sin dejar de apuntarles con su pistola mientras tenia una expresión seria

- Vaya vaya hasta que hablo Reborn el asesino mas fuerte de todos - comenzó a hablar el líder de los Beltoir - pronto lo descubrirán, hemos estado esperando tanto por este momento ahora que tenemos el poder absoluto de los vongola nada nos impedirá lograr nuestros objetivos…..pero bueno que modales déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Keith, ellos son Francesco y Shinichi, pero bueno dejemos las charlas.

En ese momento de su mano volvió a aparecer ese extraño brillo blanco, en ese momento Tsuna volvió a usar sus llamas para formar el x-burner contra Keith. A causa de los choque de llamas de Tsuna y de Keith, se provoco un gran terremoto que hiso que el choque de las llamas formara algo que dejo a todos muy sorprendidos.

- Que es eso?! –todos se preguntaron al unisono cuando vieron como algo absorbia la caja que contenía la llama Vongola.

Como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta pudieron observar como se abria un portal mientras podían presenciar como una especie de espiral estaban absorbiendo una de las reliquias de los Vongolas y el objeto mas preciado, en ese momento Tsuna, usando sus llamas voló directo al portal para poder agarrar la llama vongola pero en ese momento Keith igualmente voló al mismo tiempo que el decimo Vongola para poder agarrar la llama Vongola, lo que hiso que los guardianes vongola, ex arcobaleno, y aliados de Vongola corrieran al mismo tiempo que Francesco y Shinichi; lo único que se vio fue una luz dorada y después todo negro.

En el bosque de una ciudad (sobre ese mismo) en el cielo se abrió un agujero que lanzo un destello dorado muy lejos de ahí, después otro destello que lo lanzo a 300 km de ese lugar y después otro destello que hiso que callera en ese mismo lugar, cuando tuvieron consciencia de si mismos, comenzaron abrir los ojos mientras notaban que estaban en un bosque y empezaron a levantarse del pasto para poder ubicarse.

- Que es este lugar? – se pregunto Tsuna que fue el primero en levantarse junto a Reborn

- Es Japon, no veo porque no reconocerlo

- No, este lugar parece diferente

Espero que les haya gustado…creo que fue un poco corto pero es apenas mi primer historia…..si falta algo o me quieren recomendar algo no hay problema asi me ayudan a crear una historia mas entretenida….


	2. Chapter 2 exttaños y el juego de cartas

**NOTA:**

Hola de nuevo solo quiero que estoy procurando hacer mas capítulos lo mas rápido posible aunque para algunos no les llegue a gustar, procurare hacer que el capitulo sea un poco mas largo y tratar de que me salga algo de imaginación …..espero superar las expectativas…no me maten soy nueva en esto de los ficss….a antes que otra cosa…hare una historia con los de katekyo hitman reborn ya sea una regular o tal vez un crossover con bleach, naruto o fullmetal alchemist no se después les avisare con mas calma mientras tanto disfruten del segundo capitulo.

Quiero aclarar otra cosa en el primer capitulo puse que los arcobaleno tiene 9 años y despues los describo con 10 fue un error de escritura pero los ex arcobalenos tienen 9 años….otra cosa en el fic solo van a aparecer Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohie, Mukuro, Enma, Dino, Reborn, Colonello, Aldheid, Uni, Byakuran y Shoichi en el mundo de los Duel Monsters, (no va haber parejas….talvez ((SOLO TAL VEZ) haya algo de shonen ai dependiendo de la situación.

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Y YUGIOH NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, algunos personajes si son mios

…

….

**Capitulo 2. Extraños y el Duelo de Monstruos**

Después de haber caído en un bosque, Tsuna y sus amigos trataban de ubicarse donde se encontraban, probablemente aquella luz que vieron solo fue un señuelo del enemigo para despistarlos y asi los Beltoir llevarse "la llama Vongola" , pero para Tsuna esto se le hacia algo raro tenia la sensación de que no seguían en Namimori sino que en otro lugar, probablemente su super intuición le decía eso pero estaba nervioso por no poder saber donde se encontraban, cada quien comenzó a levantarse poco a poco mientras revisaban que tuvieran sus armas a la mano por si en algún momento se llegaran a encontrar con el enemigo.

- HIEEE DONDE ESTAMOS! – Tsuna hiso un chillido muy fuerte que hiso que los que aun seguían inconscientes se empezaran a levantar poco a poco como si se trataran de zombies, pero una patada en la cabeza por cierto ex arcobaleno lo saco de su transe.

- ITTE!...REBORN!POR QUE HICISTE ESO! – grito el decimo vongola mientras tenia una lagrimitas en los ojos lo que hiso que de nuevo recibiera otro golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera sobre sus pompas.

- Dame - Tsuna guarda silencio gritando no vas a resolver nada y asi pretendes convertirte en el decimo vongola o en el Neo Vongola Primo?

- NO pienso convertirme en mafioso! – grito Tsuna a su tutor pues a pesar de que se rompió la maldición aun sigue siendo su tutor sádico y espartano, después de que Reborn decidiera convertirlo en el Neo Vongola Primo los días tranquilos de Tsuna se volvieron cosa del pasado pero bueno a veces no era tan malo bueno corrección si eran malos ya que ahora no solo era Reborn, sino también sus guardianes y los shimon tratando de ayudarlo para que se puede convetir en un gran jefe de la mafia, pero en ese momento todos tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar como lograr recuperar la llama Vongola.

- Tsuna te encuentras bien? – le preguntaba Enma mientras le tendia la mano para levantarlo después de que Reborn tirara al suelo a Tsuna y era ayudado por Aldheid, mientras que Shoichi(( ….ACLARO ES SHOICHI DEL FUTURO POR LO QUE TIENE 25 AÑOS…)) caminaba lo mas rápido que pudiera porque aun seguía algo mareado por el "viajecito" que les dio esa espiral.

- Eh..si..si arigatou Enma kun – comenzó a levantarse con ayuda del jefe Shimon.

- Hermanito estas bien – hablo Dino el autoproclamado hermano mayor de Tsuna, mientras también se acercaba a ver como se encontraba.

- DECIMO PERDONEME LO SIENTO! – Gokudera había hecho su reverencia mientras pedia disculpas - ES MI CULPA POR NO HABER PODIDO AGARRAR LA LLAMA VONGOLA SOY UNA MALA MANO DERECHA! - comenzó a pegarse la cabeza con el piso mientras pedia mil y un disculpas por no ser una buena mano derecha.

- HIIE! Gokudera kun! no es tu culpa por favor no hagas eso –trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo mientras movia las manos deseperadamente.

- Ma ma Gokudera, tranquilo no pasa nada todos estamos bien - le decía Yamamamoto son una gran sonrisa despreocupada.

- CALLATE FRIKI DEL BEISBOL NO AYUDAS EN NADA! – comenzó a gritarle Gokudera al pobre guardian de la lluvia mientras lo amenazaba con el puño

- CABEZA DE PULPO!, NO ENTIENDO NADA AL EXTREMO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ! – ahora era Ryohie que estaba gritando cosas sin sentido – solo observa tu panorama Ryohie Kora – decía Colonello mientras saltaba hacia un árbol para tener una mejor vista sobre donde se encontraban pero solo podía ver mas arboles… (((LO QUE NO SABEN ES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN…NAH MEJOR DEJO QUE USTEDES LO AVERIGUEN ….JEJEJE)))

- TU CALLATE TU CABEZA DE CESPED! TU Y EL FRIKI DEL BEISBOL TAMBIEN TIENEN DE CULPA POR NO RECUPERAR LA LLAMA VONGOLA – Gokudera le había gritado ahora al guardián del Sol mientras los dos se mataban con la mirada echando chispas por sus ojos.

- Herbívoros si no se callan en estos momentos "los morderé hasta la muerte" – Hibari estaba molesto por el ruido que estaban haciendo con sus gritos mientras sacaba tonfas.

- Kufufuf parece que la avecilla esta muy molesta – decía burlándose Mukuro mientras esquivaba un ataque de las tonfas del presidente del comité disciplinario que acababa de mandarle.

- Parece~que ahora si~estamos~en un gran~problema – cantaba Byakuran mientras estaba comiendo sus malvavisco ((NO SE DE DONDE LOS SACO PERO BUENO NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN COMER UNO SOLO)) .

- Tío Reborn no deberíamos avanzar para saber donde estamos? Aunque parezca Japón siento algo diferente – comentaba algo confundida Uni.

Todos se encontraban algo confundidos…si incluso Hibari, Byakyran, Reborn y Mukuro aunque estos cuatro lo disimularan ya sea bufando o ocultando su cara, principalmente Byakuran porque el sentía que estaban en juna dimensión diferente, pero incluso aunque fuera una dimensión diferente de todas las que en el futuro visito nunca había visto esta dimensión, en ese momento Reborn se dio cuenta de la expresión de Byakuran que a pesar de la sonrisa que tenia en la cara pudo sentir algo diferente, como si Byakuran y Reborn se hubieran conectado el primero volteo a los demás para explicarles sus sospechas

- Mmmm,~creo que estamos~ en otra dimensión~ - fue lo único que dijo Byakuran mientras comenzaba a comer otro malvavisco, pero fue interrumpido por un grito, bueno no un grito VARIOS GRITOS DE TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO(a excepción de Reborn, Colonello, Hibari y Mukuro).

Niguno podía ocultar una cara de sorpresa que tenían (bueno algunos solo bufaban o simplemente volteaban disimuladamente a otro lado) ya que no había mucha diferencia entre Namimori y el lugar en donde se encontraban en estos momentos. Después de visualizar mejor su panorama al ver que estaban rodeados muchos arboles sin señas de alguna ciudad decidieron que lo mejor era ir caminando ya que si ellos estaban lo mas probable en una dimensión, entonces eso quería decir que también los Beltoir se encontraban en esa dimensión; estaban a punto de comenzar a caminar con Tsuna como el que los guiaría en donde se encontraban cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse a ellos, cuando pudieron ver de quien se trataba vieron a un niño de 11 años, con el cabello negro algo alborotado, unos tenis, una playera de rayas rojas con blancas, mientras llevaba colgando lo que parecía ser un "colgante" o guarda pelo y un silbato mientras cargaba un enorme portafolios plateado. Todos se hicieron la pregunta de que hacia un niño de esa edad solo en medio de un bosque, pero el niño mas bien parecía estar entre asombrado, serio e intrigado por la presencia de ellos.

- Ustedes que hacen aquí, el parque aun no abre no deberían estar en el bosque privado sin autorización por no haber pagado entrada – comenzó a hablar el niño mientras se les quedaba viendo y trataba de averiguar como le habían hecho para entrar pero lo mejor seria que su hermano viera la situación y hablara con los de seguridad de porque no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de los extraños.

- HIIEEE! Lo…lo sentimos no era nuestras intención – trataba de disculparse el decimo mientras hacia una pequeña y tonta reverencia - oye dices que este lugar es paque? – fue el ultimo en captar lo que el otro niño había dicho, pero en ese momento recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara - ITTEE! Reborn porque me pegas!

- Dame-Tsuna no seas ruidoso –decia Reborn mientras había terminado de golpear a Tsuna en la cara con una patada suya

- Hola pequeño nos podrías decir en que ciudad nos encontramos – fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrio a Dino, que aunque ya todos sabían que estaban en otra dimension y la pregunta fue algo tonta, al menos querían saber si efectivamente era otra dimension pero con la misma ciudad o como estaba el asunto.

- Si niño, nos gustaría saber en donde nos encontramos – decía Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa despreocupada mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

- Ustedes están en Domino City, en Japón – había dicho el niño como si fuera una pregunta muy obvia mientras miraba extraño a los sujetos por preguntar en que ciudad se encontraba ya que pudo notar que la mayoría eran japoneses a excepción de unos cuentos que parecían extranjeros.

Ante tal respuesta, todos pudieron confirmar que efectivamente si se encontraban en otra dimension pero lo curioso era que en ese lugar existía una ciudad llamada Domino City. Durante un buen rato todos quedaron callados mientras el vientos soplaba con una brisa agradable y los arboles se movían al ritmo del viento, se formo un silencio algo incomodo pero este silencio fue roto por el pequeño del silbato.

- No importa si son de aquí o no esta prohibido estar en el bosque sin siquiera haber abierto el parque, como el comisionado de la seguridad mi trabajo es asegurarme de que no haya desperfectos.

- Lo sentimos mucho no sabíamos que estaba prohibido estar en este lugar – decía Uni mientras hacia una reverencia en forma de disculpa

El niño al ver que todos tenían una cara algo confundida y otros solo bufaban de molestia decidio volver a hablar – bueno, no importa vengan conmigo – decía algo resignado mientras llamaba la atención de todos los extraños pues sabia que a su hermano no le gustaría mucho la notación de ver que hay intrusos en el parque.

- A donde vamos a ir Kora! – hablo Colonello mientras se acercaba un poco al niño de rayas.

- Los llevare con el dueño de este parque para que hablen con el – fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras los veía con una sonrisa pues se les hiso algo curiosos y a la vez algo resignado, pues tenia que llevarlos con el para que se aclararan las cosas.

- No creo que debamos seguirlo, no sabemos si es peligroso – decía Aldheid algo desconfiada mientras atrapaba entre sus brazos a Enma para que no le pasara nada

- Vamos solo es un niño - decía Dino muy confiado de aquel chico con el que tuvieron una conversación - además puede que nos ayude con nuestro problema

- Por primera vez tuviste una idea inteligente Baka Dino – decía Reborn mientras se subia a los hombros de Tsuna para que lo llevara.

- Nak! Reborn que cruel – decía algo triste Dino mientras lloraba internamente

Despues de un rato todos fueron siguiendo a aquel niño del silbato, mientras iban caminando pudieron ver que se estaban acercando a lo que parecía ser un parque de diversiones, bastante grande a decir verdad pudieron observar como habían de todo tipo de juegos mecánicos, tiendas de comida y a empleados empezando a poner todo para los clientes, observaron a lo lejos que había una copula con una forma de lo que parecía ser un gran dragon, pero solo era la cabeza. Despues de haber contemplado todo el parque pudieron ver como el niño los llevaba a un estadio muy grande y en ese momento pudieron ver como el niño se fue corriendo directo a alguien mas

- HERMANO! – fue lo que dijo el niño mientras veian como abrazaba a un joven de cabellos castaños con ojos azules, muy azules.

….

…..

…

Despues de que hubieran llegado a Kaiba Land y comenzaran a entrar al parque, momentos despues de que Kaiba hubiera hecho enojar (sutilmente) a Jounichi y este hubiera terminado de hacer sus pataletas mientras era sostenido por sus amigos todos comenzaron a caminar directo al estadio donde se había dado duelo de monstruos en el que se resolvió el misterio de Zigfried y su carta virus y Yugi terminara siendo conocido (aunque Yami solo hubiera tenido que ocupar el lugar de Yugi)((lo que no hayan visto YuGiOh Yami obtiene la victoria del duelo y gana)) para que Seto y Yami tuvieran su duelo de cartas pendiente en el que Seto lo reto, todos iban caminando mientras Atem, Yugi, Anzu, Jounichi, Honda y Otogi iban conversando acerca de los recuerdos que tuvieron durante esos días de duelos de cartas y sus aventuras de salvar el mundo.

- Ah! Que recuerdos me trae este parque de diversiones – decía Jounichi mientras alzaba sus brazos para estirarse

- Tienes razón Jounichi….jijiji y podemos comer toda la comida que queramos – decía muy feliz Honda mientras junto a su amigo rubio comenzaba agarrase de los brazos y hacer un baile de can can levantando las piernas muy campantes.

- Ustedes dos solo piensan en comida – decía Otogi ((PARA los que no sepan Otogi es el nombre en japonés de Duke devlin…creo que es asi su apellido…..el chico de los dados que sale en un episodio de YuGiOh)) mientras se hacia un poco hacia atrás su fleco que colgaba sobre su cara.

- Es verdad, fue donde ganaste el duelo contra el hermanito de Zigfried y fuiste coronado como el rey de los juego Yugi – este comentario de Anzu hiso que Yugi se sonrojara un poco.

- Yugi, el rey de los juegos? no me hagan reír – comenzó a hablar Kaiba que había estado escuchando la conversación de los chicos mientras detenia el paso – todos sabemos que el que gano de verdad y tiene el titulo de el rey de los juegos es "el faraón".

- Kaiba! Eres un… ! – comenzó otra discusión de parte de Jounichi que se estaba molestando mas por el poco tacto que tenia Seto de decir las cosas.

- Esta bien Jounichi – Yugi le decía a su mejor amigo para que se calmara.

- Pero yugi…

- Kaiba tiene razón, yo no hice nada el que gano fue Atem no yo aunque yo a veces participara en los duelos, el siempre era, que cuando cambiábamos de mentes el era el que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el juego.

- Eh…pero que… Yugi….fuimos los dos, si tu no hubieras estado conmigo no hubiera podido ganar, tu valentía también fue parte de los Juegos de las Sombras – le decía algo Atem a su compañero para que viera que también el junto a Seto (ya que el es el antiguo hechicero de Egipto portador del cetro del milenio), Anzu, Jounichi y Honda ayudaron mucho en salvar al mundo.

- No Atem no seas modesto, tu fuiste el que gano, además tu también nos has salvado en varias ocasiones que hemos tenido que enfrenarnos en un duelo contra un enemigo – decía Yugi que a pesar de ser un gran dueslita y haber madurado un poco durante sus aventuras, no podía negar que el que de verdad salvo al mundo en mas de una ocasión fue Atem.

- Ahora que lo dicen es cierto – comenzó a hablar Anzu – el faraón…digo Atem fue el que normalmente participaba la mayor parte del tiempo en todos los duelos durantes nuestras aventuras…pero no digo que Yugi tampoco participara…..los dos fueron muy valientes – decía para animar a los dos - pero mas que nada el faraón Atem nos salvo en mas de una ocasión mas que Yugi.

- Chicos…no es para tanto - Ante el comentario de Anzu, Atem no pudo ocultar el leve sonrojo que tenia en las mejillas y a su vez estaba con una cara algo confundida porque sus amigos lo consideraran un héroe, pues el no se sentía como uno solo quería proteger a sus amigos.

- Hablando de duelos – Kaiba se acerco a su hermanito para poder informarle de algo importante - Mokuba ya arreglaste todo.

- Si Seto ya esta todo arreglado -decia el hermanito menor de dueño de la corporación Kaiba - bueno hermano tengo que revisar lo que falta para que todo este listo antes de abrir, asi que ahorita regreso – en ese momento Mokuba se separo de los demás dirigiéndose al bosque dentro del parque.

- Arreglando que cosa niño rico – comenzó a fastidiarse por la actitud oculta de Kaiba.

- Que no es obvio…..el faraón y yo tenemos un torneo pendiente y cuando abramos el parque voy a hacer que todos vean quien es el mejor rey de los juegos ((AL Parecer, Kaiba nunca se cansara de retar en un duelo a Atem/Yami))

- Kaiba es que nunca te cansas de estar acosando con tus retos al faraon – Honda fue el que hablo mientras veía cansado la insistencia del joven poseedor del dragon blanco de ojos azules que cuando tenia la oportunidad buscaba la manera de retar a un duelo al pobre de Atem ((Aclaro algo despues de que descubrieron el verdadero nombre del faraón Yami durnate su viaje al antiguo egipto, que era Atem, habían dicho que les costaría trabajo acostumbrarse a llamarlo asi por lo que en estos momentos están tratando de no llamarlo Faraón)) – lo siento es A…Atem todavía me cuesta trabajo

- Tranquilo Honda, no hay problema; además Kaiba y yo ya habíamos hecho una promesa, por el momento no hay enemigos, los juegos de sombra acabaron asi que ya no hay problema- le decía Atem el antiguo faraón de hace 3000 años mientras acomodaba su cinturón negro donde se encuentran sus cartas y las de los dioses egipcios y miraba feliz a Kaiba ya que veía que este esta comenzando a aceptar su antiguo pasado.

Despues de que (de nuevo) los amigos de Yugi trataran de sostener a Jounichi para que no se peleara con Kaiba, se iban dirigiendo directo al domo donde se habían hecho antes ,los juegos de cartas para poder coronar al verdadero Rey de los Juegos; cuando estaban a punto de acercarse pudieron escuchar unos pasos acercándose, se les hiso raro ya que el parque no abría hasta dentro de una hora, principalmente Kaiba tenia entendido que no había nadie a excepción de ellos 7, pero recordó que Mokuba había ido por ese camino y lo mas probable era que fueran los de seguridad y algunos trabajadores; al parecer este pensamiento también lo tenian Atem, Yugi y Anzu, pero esos pensamientos de los 4 se fueron una vez que vieron correr a Mokuba en dirección a ellos.

- HERMANO! – fue lo que dijo el niño mientras veian como abrazaba a un joven de cabellos castaños con ojos azules, muy azules.

….

…..

Despues de haber llegado Mokuba junto a Kaiba abrazandolo, este se separo de su hermano para ver que se encontrara bien.

- Mokuba, que ocurre – pregunto Kaiba a su hermano mientras se separaban del abrazo

- Si Mokuba estas bien? – pregunto Yugi a Mokuba pensando que a lo mejor el hermanito de Kaiba se había encontrado con algo raro.

- Estoy bien Yugi

- Mokuba que sucede – esta vez fue Atem quien pregunto para poder ayudar a Mokuba

- Bien lo que sucede es que…. – Mokuba no sabia que decir ante la personas que venían con el por lo que decidio mostrarle a su hermano

- Quienes son ustedes, no deberían estar aquí, aun no abrimos el parque hasta dentro de una hora - decía algo molesto Kaiba al ver intrusos en el parque y también por el hecho de que los de seguridad no hicieran bien su trabajo, ya arreglaría cuentas con ellos y hablaría con su hombre de máxima confianza ((NO recuerdo como se llama)) - no se supone que seguridad debería de encargarse de revisar que no hayan intrusos mientras no hayamos abierto.

- Bueno hermano es que ellos estaban en medio del bosque y…..

- Ciaossu – el que había comenzado a hablar de los "acompañantes de Mokuba" fue el niño de la Fedora de unos 9 años.

- KYYYYAA! Que niño tan M~O~N~O – grito Anzu muy emocionada de ver a un niño algo extravagante por la vestimenta, pero que se le hacia alguien muy mono – hola pequeño como te llamas – se acerco mas al niño mientras se inclinaba tantito para verlo de cerca.

- Soy Reborn y soy un Hitman

- HIEEE! Reborn no digas esas cosas raras! – decía Tsuna algo alterado por le hecho de que Reborn dijera cosas sobre la mafia.

Ignorando lo que decía su Dame-alumno Reborn continuo con su conversación hacia la chica castaña – podrían decirnos que ciudad es esta?

- Pues es la ciudad Domino, la ciudad de las batallas - comenzó a hablar Yugi como si fuera algo normal, probablemente ellos eran de otra ciudad y a lo mejor estaban de visita.

Ante lo dicho por el chico de cabellos extraños, todos quedaron algo sorprendidos ¿ciudad de las batallas? Acaso en este mundo siempre estaban entre batallas y en cada momento uno se encontraba contra contrincantes muy fuertes; estas palabras hicieron que algunos de ahí se pusieran felices ya que seria bueno enfrentarse contra oponente mas poderosos y asi poder volverse mas fuertes.

- Disculpen, pero acaso se refieren a combates? – estas palabras fueron dichas por Shoichi lo que hiso que a sus amigos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza por no haber entendido a que se referían los otros 7.

- Sip, asi es son las batallas del Duelo de Monstruos – esta vez fueron Jounichi y Honda que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- DUELO DE MONSTRUOS?! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los vongola, los dos de Shimon, los de Millfiore y los dos ex arcobanlenos ((si incluso Reborn y Colonello también se sorprendieron…bueno no gritaron pero si dijeron lo mismo que los demás))

- Porque se sorprenden ni que fuera algo raro, todos conocen el Duelo de Monstruos – decía Honda algo confundido por el hecho de que ellos no supieran no siquiera hubieran escuchado acerca del famoso juegos de cartas.

- Lo sentimos pero, es que nosotros somos de otro mundo jajaja – había hablado el despreocupado guardian de la lluvia Yamamoto riendo despreocupadamente, mientras los demás solo asentían con la cabeza ante la respuesta de su amigo.

- Ustedes de otro mundo? – pregunto intrigado Kaiba mientas los miraba con una cara seria no solo por decir esas cosas sino por haber entrado a propiedad privada sin autorizacion - a caso me ven cara de tonto, tal vez el perro faldero si les crea esa historia, pero no me vengan con cuentos de hadas.

- A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRO FALDERO! – estaba molesto ante su comentario, el tercer mejor duelista despues de Atem y Kaiba.

- Tranquilo Jounichi –decia algo nervioso Yugi mientras volvia a controlar a su amigo parándolo con sus manos para que no se acercara mas a Kaiba.

- Kaiba, puede que ellos estén diciendo la verdad – Atem trataba de que Kaiba entendiera que a lo mejor y ellos nunca en su vida han oído acerca del juego, no negaba que le sorprendió mucho que dijeran de otro mundo, pero si ellos ya habían viajado al pasado y se habían enfrentado contra un ex enemigo de la Atlántida, puede que si se dieran esos viajes de dimensiones – además hay cosas que nosotros no conocemos, deberías de creer en su palabra y creer mas en lo desconocido – antes estas palabras del antiguo faraón de hace 3000 años, lo único que hiso Kaiba fue solo mirar hacia otro lado disimuladamente.

- Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros – había hablado Uni la ex arcobaleno del cielo mientras se acercaba con una pequeña reverencia.

- Descuiden, puede que mi hermano sea algo rudo, pero es una buena persona – les decía Mokuba con algo de confianza de esos sujetos ya que aunque hubiera dicho sobre que eran de otra dimensión…al parecer se estaba acostumbrando de esas cosas extrañas por su hermano que terminaba en las aventuras de los amigos de Atem y Yugi…pero no negaba que en cada nueva aventura que habían tenido si se ponía nervioso ya que eran cosas mas allá de su imaginación.

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado – comenzó a hablar la mas pequeña de todos del grupo de extraños – mi nombre es Uni, el es mi tio Reborn – señala al niño que esta en frente del decimo Vongola.

- este niño de 17 años de acá atrás es Sawada Tsunayoshi mejor conocido como Dame – Tsuna

- Reborn no digas eso – decía Tsuna muy triste mientras lloraba internamente sobre el comentario de su tutor – solo díganme Tsuna mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Colonello Kora! – se presento el ex arcobaleno de la lluvia mientras se acercaba a Reborn por haberse presentado antes que el dándole un golpe en la cabeza a lo que el ex arcobaleno del sol igualmente respondió haciendo que saliera humo de ambos por haberse golpeado cuando terminaron de pegarse.

- Que tal mi nombre es Jounichi y fui el 2do mejor duelista del reino de los duelos – decia Jounichi mientras aprovechaba para poder presumir que había ganado en un campeonato.

- No querras decir que fuiste pateado por Kaiba en los duelos- se burlo su amigo Honda al recordar las veces que Jounichi perdia contra Kaiba - Que tal mi nombre es Honda.

- Callate! No te burles pero en el reino de los duelos fui el segundo mejor – Jounichi y Honda se esturaban las mejillas de forma graciosa para molestarse.

- Mucho gusto yo soy Otogi – decia un chico de cabellos negros con un mechon en su cara y una cinta en su frente.

- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Yugi – decia un chico bastante bajito con un mechon rubio en la cara

- Hola…mi nombre es Atem – se presento el antiguo faraón mientras que los nuevos extraños veain que tanto el como el otro chico llamado Yugi tenían un gran parecido, pero podían ver que el que se llamaba Atem tenia algo extraño en su ser – creo que ya conocieron a Mokuba y el es Seto Kaiba – decia mientras señalaba a los hermanos inseparables con una sonrisa a lo que Kaiba al parecer tuvo un leve…¿sonrojo?

- Hola lamento no haberme presentado – decia el niño de cabellos negros – mi nombre es Mokuba Kaiba, tuve que ser asi antes porque eran desconocidos y habían entrado al parque sin una entrada.

- Hola que tal mi nombre es Anzu – fue la primera en presentarse, mientras se acercaba a saludar con la mano a Tsuna.

- TU PORQUE TE LE ACERCAS DE ESA MANERA AL YUUNDAIME – decia Gokudera poniéndose enfrente de Tsuna mientras estaba asi de sacar sus dinamitas.

- Ma ma tranquilo Gokudera – decía Yamamoto con su expresión y sonrisa despreocupada mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de Tsuna - que tal yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi.

- ESTUPIDO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL NO TE LE ACERQUES ASI AL DECIMO!

- Yo soy Sasagawa Ryohie AL EXTREMO! CABEZA DE PULPO NO SEAS DESCORTES AL EXTREMO!

- TU CALLATE CABEZA DE CESPED! - gritaba Gokudera lanzándole una mirada que si las miradas mataran ambos estarían tres metros bajo tierra.

- HIEEE chicos por favor, tranquilos! – trataba Tsuna de tranquilizarlos para que no pelearan.

- Tranquilo Tsuna – le decia su amigo de la familia Shimon - hola mi nombre es Enma Kozato y ella es Aldheid – presento a una chica con una expresión neutra, de cabello negro.

- Hola yo soy Shoichi Irie – decia algo nervioso el joven del futuro mientras que por los mismo nervios solo se sobaba tantito el estomago.

- Encantado~ mi nombre es ~ Byakuran – se presento el jefe Millfiore mientras cantaba y se comia un malvavisco.

- El…el es Rokudo Mukuro - había presentado Tsuna al guardian de la niebla para que no sonara descortes por si Mukuro no se presentaba.

- Kufufufu, me gustaría mucho probar en ustedes los 6 caminos.

- HIIEE! Mukuro no digas esas cosas -

- El es Hibari Kyoya – lo presento Dino conociendo la actitud del terrible jefe de discipliba – mucho gusto mi nombre es Dino Cavallone

- Caballo, quien dijo que podías preséntame – decía Hibari serio, mientras comenzaba a sacar sus tonfas – Te morderé hasta la muerte.

- HIIIEE! Hibari por favor no hagas eso – decía todo alterado Tsuna al saber que Dino estaba perdido por el hecho de que ningún subordinado estaba cerca de el, pero antes de que sucedria algo feo.

Después de que todos se habían presentado y Kaiba vio que "probablemente" decían algo de verdad, pudieron ver como el parque se abria dando paso a mucha gente, la mayoría eran niños que corrian para ir a los juegos, otros simplemente venían con unos aparatos extraños en sus muñecas, antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar que eran esos aparatos, vieron como alguien comenzaba a retirarse.

- Mokuba vámonos – decía Kaiba mientras se daba vuelta en dirección a lo que parecía ser el estadio de presentaciones

- A donde se dirigen – pregunto el Hitman Reborn mientras veía intrigado los aparatos que la mayoría traía.

- Mi hermano es el dueño del parque por lo que el esta organizando el duelo que se va a dar el dia de hoy – decia Mokuba muy tranquilo mientras cargaba el portafolios lleno de cartas - por cierto Atem tu vas a estar en el torneo.

- Ehm…que...de que hablas Mokuba – Atem estaba muy confundido por lo que le acababa de decir.

- Pues que mi hermano para tener un duelo contigo el también va a participar para que ustedes puedan tener su duelo al final del torneo.

- Faraon! – decia Kaiba mientras miraba por el rabillo de su espalda a Atem a lo que los demás solo observaron las palabras dichas por el dueño del parque, después se podrían enterar mientras algunos pensaban "porque le habrá llamado de esa manera" - estaré esperando nuestro combate y mas vale que ganes….otra cosa quiero que utilices a tus dioses asi veremos quien de verdad merece el titulo del Rey de los Juegos – en ese momento Kaiba se retiraba luciendo su traje blanco con camisa azul, tan azul como sus ojos -vámonos Mokuba – decia Kaiba mientras se daba vuelta - Espérame hermano – decia Mokuba mientras corría junto a su hermano cargando el portafolios.

- Vamos fara...digo Atem hay que ir para que te prepares! –gritaba muy emocionada Anzu mientras como si hubiera obtenido fuerza sobrehumana empujaba a sus amigos para que participaran.

- Perdonen, pero ¿Qué es ese juego de cartas del que tanto hablan? – había hablado con curiosidad Enma ya que le llamo mucho la atención aquel juego del que tanto hablaban

- Vengan a acompañarnos vamos a ir a animar a Atem! – decian muy emocionados Anzu y Yugi.

- Creo~ que seria~`interesante~ conocer ese ~ juego – decia Byakuran cantando.

- No estaría nada mal ver algo nuevo de otra dimension jajaja – decia bien feliz

- Seria bueno ver algo que no tenga que ver con la mafia – decia aliviado Tsuna de que non tuvieran que relacionarse nada con la Mafia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo para ir a ver el famoso juego del que tanto se estaban hablando ahí; mientras iban caminando algunos estaban fascinados por el parque de diversiones, otros solo veian sin expresión alguna pero con intriga el lugar y ((si incluso ellos dos)) veían con curiosidad a Atem y lo que llevaba colgando que era una pirámide dorada. Cuando llegaron al estadio pudieron ver como habían un monton de espectadores gritando de la emocion, Tsuna y sus amigos estaban sin palabras ante lo que veian, estaban muy sorprendidos sobre el juego mas famoso de esa dimension, por un simple juego de cartas la gente gritaba de la emoción, al principio no veian sentido en que dos personas estuvieran jugando con cartas, pero cuando vieran el duelo de cartas de los duelistas que vendrían al parque de diversiones se quedarían muy sorprendidos, sobre todo el duelo entre Atem y Kaiba para de una vez por todas coronaral verdadero campeón del duelo de monstruos, esto haría que tanto Tsuna como sus amihos quedaran con la boca bien abierta ante tal espectáculo.

Hola que tal, espero y este capitulo se les haya hecho algo entretenido…..bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que mas adelante voy a hacer que aparezcan de nuevo Marik, Isshisu, Odion,…también Rebbeca, Pegasus y Mai ((novia de Jounichi))…..los veo en el tercer capitulo, aun no se que titulo pero cuando lo publique lo verán.


	3. Chapter 3 Duelo de Monstruos

**Nota:**

AHHH….SORRRYYY NO ME MATEN lamento haberme tardado en subir el capituko es que me es difícil que me salga algo de imaginación pero bueno no se si me salga comedia pero procurare que si sea de aventura, este es mi tercer capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado estoy tratando de poder publicarlos muy rápido porque estare en clases y no voy a poder escribir mis capítulos durante un buen rato pero bueno procurare tener por lo menos 5 capitulos subidos en la historia o tal vez 6 dependiendo de lo rápido que lo haga aunque eso les aseguro cuando sea por mayo o junio podre subir los capítulos que falten…bueno ya no hare mas notas al menos que sean necesarias. Si alguien en un review me quiere poner algún fragmento de lo que podría poner en el fic con mucho gusto se los agradecería asi podre crear mejores capítulos. No recuerdo si con anterioridad les había dicho que no iba a poner las líneas que indican cambio de escenraio…bueno las pondré porque a lo mejor y no me doy a entender bien. También aclaro otra cosa Cheker Face después de romper la maldición dejo que los ex arcobalenos conservaran sus mascotas para que les hicieran compañía.

…. Cambio de escenario ….**Flash back** y todas las aclaraciones del primer capitulo …_Anuncios ya sea por televisión o en micrófono. en cursiva_

**Capitulo 3. Duelo de Monstruos**

En un día soleado como cualquier otro dia, el duelo de monstruos en ciudad batallas estaba a punto de comenzar, algunas partes del parque de diversiones se habían preparado como campos de duelo para los duelistas que venían (de nuevo) de diferentes partes del mundo para poder obtener el titulo de el duelista numero uno en el mundo ya que a pesar de que Atem gano en el anterior torno, algunos por el hecho de que Zigfried hubiera hecho trampa y arruinara el antiguo torneo y también por invitación de Kaiba se volvió a hacer una "revancha", entonces en el estadio de Kaiba Land toda la gente estaba tomando sus asientos para la presentación de los duelistas que querrán obtener el titulo, sobre todo cierto grupo de chicos acompañados de nuevos amigos que verán un gran torneo de duelo de monstruos. Cuando iban caminando Tsuna todavía tenia en la cabza las palabras dichas por Reborn cuando este les había pedido a los amigos de Atem que se les adelantara mientras hablaba con los demás.

**Flash Back**

- Bueno antes que nada debemos de buscar la llama Vongola –comenzó a hablar Reborn mientras los demás ponían atención .

- Pero Reborn no tenemos idea de donde pudo haber caído – decia algo preocupado Tsuna por no poder saber como recuperar la llama Vongola – además que tal y si no esta aquí en esta ciudad.

- Por eso Tsuna tenemos que apurarnos en buscarla, ya que si no se encuentra en esta ciudad debemos de buscarla.

- Pues~ yo ~creo~ que ~podemos pedirle ~ayuda a esos chicos~ - Byakuran cantaba mientras señalaba a Atem y a sus amigos - después ~de ~todo conocen mejor~ este mundo de lo~ que nosotros ~lo conocemos~

- No hay que involucrarlos – hablo decidido Tsuna - ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

- No se ustedes pero ese chico del extraño amuleto que le cuelga en el cuello…. – comenzó a hablar Shoichi pero fue interrumpido por Reborn.

- También lo sentiste Shoichi –el arcobaleno del sol pensó que había sido el único pero también Shoichi fue el primero en notarlo seguido de Tsuna y Enma, que al parecer Reborn también se dio cuenta de que ellos dos lo habían sentido.

- Si no se porque pero hay algo especial en el – respondio pensativo Shoichi mientras observaba de reojo a Atem.

- Como que especial? – preguntaro todos al unisono

- No importa – concluyo Reborn - Ahora lo importante es no llamar la atención ya que no podemos confiar que el enemigo se encuentre cerca

Antes estas palabras todos estuvieron de acuerdo para mantenerse desapercibidos mientras buscaban la llama vongola…pero no sabían que estaban apunto en enfrentarse de nuevo en una nueva batalla.

**Fin Flash Back**

Iba caminando algo distraído por las palabras dichas por su tutor, tenia razón debían de encontrar la llama Vongola antes que los Beltoir para eso debían de ser cuidadosos de hablar acerca de la llama o de cualquier cosa de los Vongola ya que no sabían si el enemigo podía encontrarse cerca, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su la guardiana de la nube de Enma.

- Disculpen pero de que trata ese juego de cartas – preguntoAldehied ya que aunque no lo admitiera si tenia algo de curiosidad, por lo que pregunto a algunos de los jóvenes duelistas mientras los demás ponían atención acerca de la explicación que escucharían.

- Bueno, por donde empezaría – comenzo a hablar Yugi mientras volteaba a ver el grupo de Tsuna - Pues el Duelo de Monstruos es un juego en el que ambos jugadores deben de poner en su disco de duelo su baraja…etto ya se ven lo que tiene Atem en su muñeca – señala al susodicho mientras este levanta la muñeca algo confundido por ser como un modelo acerca del duelo de monstruos – bueno ahí es donde se ponen las cartas, una vez que comienza el juego ambos jugadores tendrán cierta cantidad de puntos de vida en el que los jugadores deben de agarrar solo 5 cartas en la mano y el resto en el deck, cada jugador puede poner en el campo de batalla ya sea cartas de monstruo, trampa o mágicas; el juego termina una vez que un jugador pierde todos sus puntos de vida, se le acaban sus cartas o simplemente se rinde – después de haber terminado su explicación al parecer podía ver sus expresiones de asombro como si se trataran de unos niños de 5 años y como si todos hubieran entendido el juego.

- No entiendo que es un disco de duelo – bueno… no todos, ya que Tsuna al parecer fue el único que no la capto al principio, lo que provoco que recibiera un gran golpe con el Leon—martillo de Reborn haciendo que callera de frente mientras que los amigos de Atem y a este mismo les salía una gotita en la cabeza - ITTEE! REBORN PORQUE ME PEGASTE! – grito todo adolorido Tsuna mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Dame –Tsuna lo han explicado de una manera que incluso el baboso de Lambo….bueno un niño inteligente de 5 años podría captarla a la primera y tu no has podido – dio un suspiro mientras hacia que Leon volviera convertirse en camaleón para que volviera a su Fedora - ah….creo que aun te falta mucho por aprender.

- YU…YUNDAIME SE ENCUENTRA BIEN! – decía preocupado Gokudera mientras se acercaba a levantar a su decimo como buena mano derecha que es.

- Si gra..gracias Gokudera-kun – decia Tsuna mientras trataba de levantarse con ayuda de el guardian Vongola de la tormenta.

- Tio Reborn por favor no seas asi con Tsuna – decia Uni mientras veía con "reproche" a Reborn por pegarle a Tsuna.

- Mmp, herbívoros si no se callan y no se van de aqui –Hibari estaba perdiendo la paciencia por estar en mucha multitud – kamikorosu.

- HIIEE! No Hibari-san por favor tranquilo.

- Eres ruidoso herbívoro – Hibari preparo sus tonfas y estaba a punto de atacar mientras que los amigos de Atem los veain entre curiosos, divertidos y a la vez con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Tranquilo Kyoya, es mas te tengo una propuesta – Dino se acerco al oído de Hibari para decirle algo mientras parecía que su expresión se veía mas calmada

El guardian de la nube se retiro después de que Dino se lo llevara lejos de ahí, Tsuna nunca lograría entender como Dino ha podido…pongámosle de esa forma "controlar" al terrible presidente del comité disciplinario "agradesco mucho que Dino-san se haya llevado a Hibari-san sino el que terminara mordido hasta la muerte sere yo" mientras tenia estos pensamientos lloraba internamente.

- Kufufufu este juego parece algo interesante –decia algo curioso Mukuro mientras lanzaba su típica risa - aunque no le veo sentido.

- Seria bueno conocer alguno nuevo de este mundo Kora – decia Colonello mientras se acomodaba tantito su cinta que tenia en la frente con el numero 1.

- Veo que es interesante – decia Shoichi mientras analizaba un poco acerca de las reglas – alguno de ustedes va a participar?

- Pues Atem tiene que participar por ser le Rey de los juegos, yo creo esta vez no participare, me gustaría mucho poder apoyarlo como el me apollo – finalizo Yugi mientras veía con gran felicidad a uno de sus mejores amigos con el que vivio muchas aventuras.

- Gracias Yugi – decia Atem con una sonrisa tan calida que podría cautivar al mejor asesino en serie que existiera….y si que cautivo a algunos como a Hibari, Mukuro, Tsuna, Enma, ((bueno Tsuna y Enma no son asesinos….pero igualmente los cautivo….kyyyyaaa)) Reborn ((si incluso el…..kyyyyaaaa! que emoción!)) Colonello ((el también!)) y Byakuran haciendo que tuvieran (algunos con un leve o solo bufando) un sonrojo.

- Por supuesto que yo también participare, yo fui el segundo mejor duelista del reino de los duelos en la isla del creador del juego – decia Jounichi haciendo sus típicas muecas de confianza mientras se le podía ver en una roca donde se rompían las olas dándole un efecto dramático.

- Si Jounichi "fuiste" el mejor en ese entonces – Decia Honda haciéndole burla de que normalmente era Kaiba el que le ha vencido en sus duelos.

- Honda tiene razón no dudarias ni 5 minutos, si el duelo pasado el tal Zigfried te pateo el trasero muy bien haciendo que ni siquiera llegaras a las finales – decia Otogi acompañando a Honda mientras lo veain con una cara de "esta perdido".

- OIGAN NO SE SUPONE QUE TENDRIAN QUE APOYARME! – se quejo Jounichi por la poca confianza que tenían en el mientras le salía una venita en la cabeza.

- Jajaja parece que son muy buenos amigos – se animo mucho Yamamoto por la gran amistad que tienen los amigos de Atem.

- UNA BUENA AMISTAD SIEMPRE DEBE DE SER AL EXTREMO! – grito muy emocionado Ryohie.

- Tsk no entiendo porque tenemos que acompañarlos – decia fastidiado Gokudera

- Va..vamos Gokudera-kun será divertido presenciar algo normal – Tsuna deseaba que Gokudera aceptara, como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas recibió la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

- Bueno si el Yuundaime lo dice entonces también me quedare – decia Gokudera como mano derecha por su adorado decimo.

- Entonces Jounichi-kun y Atem-kun van a participar en el "duelo"? – pregunto Enma acercándose mas al grupo de amigos junto a Tsuna y Aldheid con mucha curiosidad ya que aun no entendia mucho de porque se le llamaba duelo.

- Exacto, Jounichi y Atem van a participar otra vez - decia con una gran felicidad Anzu por lo excelentes duelistas que eran sus mejores amigos y del joven que alguna vez estaba enamorada antes de que se diera cuenta de que en realidad sentía algo por Yugi y no por le faraón.

- ASI ES! ATEM Y YO VAMOS A PARTICIPAR Y SEREMOS LOS MEJORES….TAL VEZ LOGREMOS ENFRENTARNOS EN UN DUELO! – decia muy feliz Jounichi mientras

Después de las palabras dichas por Jounichi todos pudieron presenciar la llegada de Hibari y Dino que venia muy feliz mientras que el presidente que resguarda Namimori venia con una cara al parecer mas tranquila a como estaba antes, "quien sabe que le habrá dicho a Hibari pero al parecer pudo tranquilizarlo" este fue el pensamiento de algunos que conocían muy bien al guardian de la nube y esperando que se quedara cerca de ellos para poder avanzar adentro del estadio para agarrar sus asientos, pues Tsuna, Reborn(aunque esto no lo demostrara) Uni, Dino, Colonello, Gokudera, Enma, Yamamoto, Ryohie, Hibari(aunque solo fingiera desinteres si tenia algo de curiosidad), Mukuro, Aldheid, Shoichi y Byakuran querían conocer acerca de ese mundo pues por lo menos procurarían relajarse ya que al parecer el enemigo no se encontraba "apatentemente" en esa dimensión ((POBRES NO SABEN LO QUE SE LES AVECINA…KYYYAAA ESTOY EMOCIONADA PARA QUE SE VEA LA ACCION TAN ESPERADA!))). Después de haberse sentado en los lugares de primera fila el cual se quedan bien sorprendidos ya que al parecer Kaiba se los tenia bien reservados pues estaban sentados en el siguiente orden:

los 10 asientos de adelante Otogi, Honda, Anzu, Yugi, Jounichi, Atem, Tsuna, Enma, Reborn, Colonello, …. Los 10 asientos de atrás, Shoichi, Byakuran, asiento vacio, Uni, Aldheid, Dino, Hibari Yamamoto, Gokudera , Mukuro, Ryohie ) , se ve como el secretario personal de Kaiba y el hombre de mas confianza comienza a acomodar el micrófono para poder comunicarse con todo el publico para un anuncio muy importante pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Mokuba subio al escenario saludando a todos, mientras toda la gente aplaudia de la emoción.

- Esto me trae tanto recuerdos no crees Atem – le decia Jounichi

- Si Jounichi, mucho recuerdos – decia Atem con una gran sonrisa al recordar como se divirtieron con los duelos pero a la vez quedaba algo pensativo de las veces que tuvieron que enfrentarse

Estaban muy concentrados en su platica que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien llego gritando lejos de

- YUUGIII! – se escucho el grito emocionado de una niña de 11 años, cabello rubio, lo llevaba suelto, tenia unos lentes, pecosa y un sueter rosa y una falda escolar rayada, mientras abrazaba al chico de cabellos tricolores bajito haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Re..Rebecca …ho..hola – decia Yugi algo sonrojado por el abarzo que le dio su amiga.

- OYE REBECCA NO TE LE CUELGUES ASI A YUGI – decia muy molesta Anzu tratando de hacer que lo soltara sin éxito alguno

- Uh, son amigos nuevos? – pregunto la niña genio de 11 años que había ayudado en algunas ocasiones a salvar al mundo sin saltarse de Yugi, mientras miraba a las 14 personas que veía sentadas al lado y atrás de sus amigos.

- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Uni – decia la pequeña ex arcobaleno del cielo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Hola pequeña mi nombre es Dino – decia el joven de los Cavallone mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.

- Quien es ella Yugi - pregunto Tsuna al ver a la chica que se le colgaba a Yugi con una gotita en la cabeza

- Jajaja si es una niña tierna quien es - pregunto Yamamoto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- ella es Rebecca, es una amiga nuestra – Yugi aun con un sonrojo mientras aun era abrazado por Rebecca.

- ella es un cerebrito andante – decía Jounichi, Honda y Otogi al mismo tiempo mientras los demás veian como le aparecia una gran gota en sus cabezas.

- no soy solo un cerebrito andante, soy una niña genio, estoy en la universidad y soy campeona nacional de América – decía la niña genio experta en computación con orgullo mientras se sentaba en el asiento vacio que estaba atrás de Anzu y Yugi.

- Mira Tsuna que vergüenza que una niña de 11 años sea mas inteligente que tu – decia Reborn mientras solo miraba con curiosidad a la niña pero a la vez veía por el rabillo de su ojo a Atem mientras este solo tenia una expresión de felicidad por las "discusiones" que sus amigos a veces tenían.

- Que malo eres Reborn – decia Tsuna mientras cascadas caian de sus ojos.

- Que haces aquí Rebecca – pregunto Atem – por cierto y tu abuelo.

- Estoy aquí para participar en el torneo que esta realizando Kaiba y mi abuelo esta trabajando por lo que no podrá venir a animarnos.

- Ya veo, bueno espero que tu abuelo este bien y entonces parece que nos divertiremos mucho – decia Atem muy feliz al recordar los viejos tiempos.

- Miren parece que Mokuba-kun esta a punto de dar un anuncio – decia Enma viendo como el hermano menor de Kaiba estaba ajustando unos detalles para dar un anuncio.

- Muy bien señoras y señores, bienvenidos al gran torneo del Duelo de Monstruos, espero que puedan disfrutarlo al máximo… – pero fue interrumpido por un ruido que eran los globos aerostaticos de la corporación mientras aparecia la imagen de Kaiba en la pantalla

- _Saludos, bienvenidos al Duelo de Monstruos de Ciudad Batallas conocido como "el Duelo del Siglo"_ – comenzaba a hablar Kaiba ya que tuvo una idea que haría el torneo mucho mas divertido que los anteriores donde Marik participo - _bien como verán las reglas son casi iguales al anterior torneo solo que la diferencia es que no tendrán que buscar el otro campo de duelos por medio de mapas – _decia Seto con su expresión de confianza pero a la vez lo hacia ver muy varonil (((KYAAAA! QUE GUAPO! TAMBIEN ATEM! Jounichi: Y yo que! AriYukiKya: TU tienes a Mai)) _- ahora estos duelos en Kaiba Land son para escoger a los 15 mejores duelistas pues en este momento están participando 30 duelistas de todo el mundo, se les dara mas instrucciones adelante y como saben el perdedor del duelo debe de entregar su carta mas rara al ganador, bien que se de el comienzo del duelo._

- _bien antes que nada démosle un gran aplauso al campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos, su nombre se había escrito mal por lo que se han hecho unos ajustes … a continuación Atem!_ – Mokuba señala al susodicho que se encontraba entre Jounichi y Yugi.

Ante la mención del faraón de hace 3000 años, toda la gente a pesar de estar confundida por el nombre que normalmente escuchaban aplaudían de felicidad por el antiguo campeón, mientras que Atem de su asiento solo levantaba la mano como saludo algo indeciso pero al fin y al cabo la levanta saludando a todos.

- _Bien_ – comenzó a hablar el secretario de confianza de Kaiba después de que Mokuba se bajaran del escenario – _ahora hare mención de los duelista que partiparan en este torneo y como vaya diciendo sus nombres tendrán que subir al escenario junto con sus discos de duelo…._

_- el primer participante es Mei Long Wang_ – una joven china de chongos con un vestido chino muy llamativo haciendo que a Jounichi y a Honda le salieran corazoncitos mientras a Anzu solo le salía una venita por lo tontos que eran sus amigos

- Que hacen par de tontos no es atractiva – decia algo molesta Anzu por ver a sus amigos actuar como tontos.

- De que hablas si es muy guapa – decia Honda muy alegre mientras la veía mas guapa.

- Tsuna verdad que esa chica no es atractiva – este comentario hiso que Tsuna solo se sonrojara – Enma verdad que no lo es.

- Bueno chicos es que ella si se ve algo atractiva – decia Yugi algo apenado.

- YUUGII! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Anzu y Rebecca al ver que Yugi pensaba de esa manera haciendo que el mencionado se ocultara atrás de Atem para que no lo golpearan.

- Bueno creo que es alguien llamativa – decia lago sonrojado Shoichi

- Bueno debo admitir que no esta nada mal kora – decia Colonello con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas - hasta es mas femenina que Lal – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

_- el segundo participante de tierras lejanas Shon Moinaeir nuestro encapuchado extravagante_ _- Mak Niom nuestro joven encantador de las doncellas _– _Yuni Black._

Así estuvo la mención de 21 duelistas extravagantes hasta que llego con los últimos 9 duelistas restantes que tanto se esperaban tomando en cuenta al pratocinador de dicho torneo.

_- Ocsecnraf Lambasci – _se mostraba a un joven con cabellos rubios mientras llevaba puesta una mascara de plata que la cubria bastante bien sus ragos de la cara y tenia puesto un traje negro _- Seto Kaiba, pero como nuestro patrocinador no puede presentarse en la ceremonia solo haremos mención de su nombre._ _- Rebecca Hopkins_ – mientras ella solo saltaba de la felicidad _- Nuestro joven desamparado Jounichi_ - mientras este solo hacia sus típicas muecas

_- Asi es…0_0?…OIGAN MAS RESPETO QUIEREN!_ – decia todo enojado por la forma en como lo presentaron.

_- Y finalmente_ – estas palabras eran las que tanto esperaban todo el mundo - _denle la bienveida al REY DE LOS JUEGOS Atem!_

Cuando todos los jugadores subieron al escenario para que la gente los conociera, el estadio se lleno de gritos de emoción y aplausos para felicitar a aquellos duelistas que lucharían para obtener el titulo de campeón del mundo; todos los espectadores parecían felices excepto cierto asesino con Fedora que cuando mencionaron al tal _Ocsecnraf Lambasci_, tenia sus sospechas pero no podía asegurar nada aun pues el sujeto tenia puesta una mascara plateada que le cubria perfectamente facciones de la cara que lo podrían indentificar.

- Reborn, estas bien? – pregunto algo angustiado Tsuna por su tutor, sabia que si le preguntaba si se encontraba bien recibiría una fuerte patada por preguntar cosas raras, pero ni una sola, eso le puso algo nervioso ya que vio la expresión seria de su tutor, que cuando la tiene es porque algo feo se acerca

- …. – Reborn no paraba de mirar en el escenario donde se encontraban todos los jugadores, tenia un extraño presentimiento.

- También lo sentiste Reborn – pregunto Colonello al Hitman mientras también tenia una expresion algo extraña- esto es extraño kora

- También lo sintieron verdad Hibari, Mukuro – decia Colonello sin cambiar su expresión.

- hmm – fue lo único que dijo el guardian de la nube.

- Kufufu, si lo sentí pero incluso me es difícil poder identificarlo – decia Mukuro sin dejar de hacer sus típicas risas.

- Tsuna – pregunto Reborn a su alumno sin cambiar su expresión haciendo que el mencionado saltara del susto en su asiento - has visto algo raro en alguno de los competidores.

- Etto no porque lo dices, acaso puede ser que uno de ellos sea de los Beltoir - decia Tsuna algo confundido por las palabras dichas por Reborn ya que era raro que el estuviera con esas expresiones que normalmente no las tiene al menos que haya algo grave.

- Es muy probable, debemos de tener los ojos bien abiertos – después de lo dicho por el asesino todos estuvieron de acuerdo acerca de tener mucho cuidado mientras que Aldheid solo tenia una mirada seria dirgiendola hacia los participantes.

- _Bien, ahora la colocación de los jugadores será al azar – _mientras el publico podía apreciar como los nombres se comenzabana a acomodar al azra-_ bien los primeros son Mei Long vs Rebecca Hopkins_ – cuando se menciono a Rebecca sus amigos y los nuevos amigos gritaron de la emoción, estuvo diciendo asi varios nombres hasta que quedo con lo tan esperados duelistas – _Después Jounichi vs Mak Niom, _ _Ocsecnraf Lambasci vs Shon Moinaeir, Kaiba vs Takashi Robbinso y Atem vs Yuni Black ._

Después del anuncio dado, toda la gente incluso los duelistas se salían del estadio para dirigirse a un salón donde se daría la fiesta de inauguración; cuando Rebecca, Jounichi y Atem bajaron junto a sus amigos todos se dirigieron con gran felicidad excepto Reborn, Colonello, Tsuna, Enma y Aldheid ya que ellos fueron los únicos que aun seguían pensando sobre el extraño de la mascara, pero fueron interrumpidos por Jounichi.

- Y bien antes de que vayamos a la fiesta no les apetece ir a algunos de los juegos o tal vez ir a comer a algún lado – Jounichi junto a Honda haciendo sus típicos bailes de "can can" mientras Otogi solo veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

- EXCELENTE NADA MEJOR QUE IR A LOS JUEGOS MECANICOS A DIVERTIRSE AL EXTTEMO! – Ryohie estaba mas animado que nunca.

- Jajaja creo que si seria muy divertido – Yamamoto como siempre con sus risas despreocupadas – vamos Tsuna

- SI EL DECIMO VA YO TAMBIEN IRE COMO BUENA MANO DERECHA – decia bien animado Gokudera mientras que en sus ojos se ponían estrellitas de emoción.

- Etto no creo la verdad que sea necesario i….. – fue interrumpido por Reborn que le dio una gran patada - ITTE REBORN NO HAGAS ESO!

- un buen jefe debe de subirse a cualquier juego pues debe de aprender a subir a cualquier clase de juego.

- Ya se porque no vamos a comer al Yumi Yum, sirven deliciosas harmburguesas – decia Anzu muy feliz de imaginarse el olor de la comida.

Pero antes de que alguien mas pudiera hacer algo escucharon el grito de una chica mientras se acercaba al grupo haciendo que unos se sonrojaran por la presencia de la chica pues era igual de proporcionada como Aldheid.

- Hooolaaaa! Chicooossss! – llegaba apenas una chica de 17 años, cabello rubio, con una flada morada, un chaleco morado con unas botas moradas a la altura de la rodilla.

- Mai que haces aquí – pregunto extrañada Anzu por la aparición de su amiga después de su viaje al pasado para vencer a Zorh no la habían visto.

- Como que que hago aquí, pues voy a participar en el duelo – decia Mai mientras aun seguía abrazando a Anzu como buena amiga que era.

- Tu también….creo que estábamos algo distraídos que no escuchamos tu nombre – decia muy sorprendido y algo sonrojado Jounichi por su ahora novia, haciendo que Tsuna y sus amigos se dieran cuenta acerca del leve sonrojo que tenia en su cara.

- Oh acaso son amigos nuevos - decia Mai algo sorprendida- vaya Anzu veo que no tienes malos gustos.

- No es lo que crees – decia con un tono de extrañeza mientras aun seguía siendo abrazada por Mai.

- Quien ~ es la chica~ - decia cantando como siempre Byakuran

- Ella es Mai Valentine es una amiga nuestra muy querida – decia Atem señalando a la susodicha – Mai ellos son unos amigos que calleron de otra dimensión y están buscando como salir por lo que los ayudaremos – ante estas palabras Mai se sorprendio un poco porque ya estaba acostumbrada a los desconocido por sus amigos esta actitud hiso que Reborn le diera curiosidad al igual que

- Si, pero mientras buscamos la manera de regresar estamos conociendo su mundo – decia Uni feliz de conocer algo nuevo. - Hola soy Tsunayoshi Sawada - Soy Enma Kozato

Después de que todos se presentaron (de nuevo….((A DECIR VERDAD ME CANSE DE PORNERLOS QUE SE VOLVIERAN A PRESENTAR ASI QUE ACLARO….LOS DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN YA SE PRESENTARON SI INCLUSO HIBARI…SE PRESENTARON A MAI POR LO QUE VOY A PONER SOLO NARRACION…JEJEJEJE)) ya se habían ido a disfrutar el parque, comieron en el restaurante que recomendó Anzu, se dirigieron al salón donde era la fiesta de presentación de los dueslistas, y en ese momento dentro de la fiesta cada quien hacia algo extravangente, como las típicas peleas de los guardianes del sol y de la tormenta de Tsuna, este tratando de tranquilizarlos con ayuda de Enma mientras eran amenzados por Hibari y Aldheid vigilando que este no se pasara, la famosa Mei llego para coquetearle a Yugi pero cuando ve a Atem le coquetea a este pero como es bien despistado no lo capto mientras Uni estaba campante de la vida observando todo acompañada de Byakuran y Shoichi, Reborn llamando la atención de unas niñas por ahí cerca pero este ni las pelaba; lo que si algunos se percataron y al parecer también se dieron cuenta de algo fue…Que el sujeto Ocsecnarf Lambasci no sabían si era cierto pero sentian que los observaba y que Atem al parecer también se había dado cuenta de algo extraño en el sujeto porque asi como lo miro se volteo pues Atem pensó que a lo mejor era que estaba cansado.

CONTINUARA…..

Bueno….espero que haya sido de su agrado hare que esta historia tenga la acción de YuGiOh y de Katekyo Hitman Reborn …..saben probablemente haga que los de Katekyo Hitman Reborn participen en el Duelo usando las cartas….AAAAAH! tendrán su primer duelo!, bueno no se tengo que ver como me sale la inspiración.

Estara en actualizaciones algunos capítulos por si no aclare algo….ah lo siento cuando los de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y de YuGiOh se conocen no falta una hora para que abra el parque sino que 4 horas…sorry también fue un error de escritura .-…BYE BYE LOS VEO DESPUES. …..en capítulos mas adelante les dare una gran sorpresa se que les gustara porque todos los fanáticos de YuGiOh hubieran querido que se quedara pero bueno si sigo no será sorpresa…BYE BYE.


	4. Capitulo 4 Rebecca vs Mei Long

_**NOTA:**_

Que tal…bueno primero….NO ME MATEN LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO!…..segundo hare unos capítulos donde probablemente no aseguro pero probablemente ponga dos duelos para no hacer tan largo el fic y asi llegar a la tan esperada acción que decidirá el destino del mundo con ayuda de Atem, sus amigos, Vongola, Shimon, Millfiore y ex arcobaleno.

Para indicar como es el numero de ataque y defensa de las cartas las pondré de la siguiente manera ?atk ?def para indicar puntos de vida de duelsitas en cursiva y subrayado _puntos de vida_

Bueno como prometi hare el fic con algo de Shonen ai (amor de chicos muy leve) ya que Atem y Tsuna son mis favoritos pero mas Atem…kyyyyyyyaaaaaa!

….

…..

**Capitulo 4. ****Rebecca Hopkins vs Mei Long**

En el parque Kaiba Land mucha gente corria ya sea a los negocios de comida, o se acercaba a una zona de juegos donde estuvieran los televisores gigantes, ya que toda la gente queria ver los duelos que se darían por lo menos en Kaiba Land ya que en la fiesta se aclaro que los duelos podían comenzar en cualquier momento una vez que se activaran los discos de duelo dando paso a solo 15 duelistas para la semifinales. Después de que los televisores estuvieran listos para la presentación de un gran espectáculo, un grupo de 20 jovenes caminaban por el parque para ver como uno de nuestros 4 dueslistas favoritos iba a comenzar con el duelo que tanto se esperaba.

- Que bien, Rebecca es la primera en participar será bueno como ha mejorado – decia muy emocionado Honda mientras sus amigos solo asentían con la cabeza.

Alrededor de una fuente donde el agua es cristlaina, donde había espacio suficiente para varios espectadores nuestros jóvenes se iban a esas zonas para dar apoyo a su amiga Rebecca, pues antes de que ellos llegaran la famosa Mei Long ya se encontraba en el área del duelo; tanto ella como Rebecca se lanzaron miradas amenazadoras pero esto fue interrumpido por Mei que vio a Yugi y le lanzo una mirada coqueta haciendo que Rebecca y Anzu se pusieran molestas pero después cuando ve a Atem también le lanza una mirada coqueta haciendo que no solo las chicas se pusieran molestas de lo atrevida que era la chica, sino que también la mayoría de los chicos ((Bueno aclaro los amigos de Atem y de Yugi no…´pero los personajes de KHR si)) como Hibari, Reborn, Mukuro, Shoichi (muy poco y algo sonrojado) y Byakuran que estos trataban de disimularlo bien, no sabían porque se sentían asi debido a que otra persona le coqueteara asi a Atem, pero como este no capta nada de las cosas relacionadas con el romance, agradecían que no lo entendieran y solo (sin ser grosero) ignorara aquella acción de la duelista de Hong Kong, ambas participantes se pusieron en sus puestos para comenzar el torneo. Todos vieron como las chicas se acercaban para que la otra revolviera la baraja de duelo del otro participante.

- Atem, porque hacen eso? – Tsuna le preguntaba con mucha curiosidad

- Bueno Tsuna es para que las cartas al ser barajadas ningún jugador haga trampa ya que se han dado ocasiones en el que algunos duelistas como no habían aceptado derrotas anteriores tratan de ganar con juegos sucios – decia muy tranquilo Atem como si fuera algo que ya habían presenciado ((recuerdan al bandido Kit bueno ese mero hacia trampa))

- Y yo que creía que Byakuran era tramposo en el futuro – Enma – oh go….gomenasai

- Tranquilo~ tienes ~ toda la ~ razón – decia tranquilo Byakuran ya que al tener los recuerdos del futuro se sentía mal pero por eso cambiaria y a la vez miraba con intriga a Atem y un pequeño….¿rubor?

Mientras observaban a la niña prodigio que se dirigía a su lugar para el duelo podían ver como en el televisor que indica que jugador esta contra quien veian las siguientes palabras **Rebecca Hopkins vs Mei Long, **todos estaban entretenidos pero mas que eso Tsuna y sus amigos se veian muy sorprendidos como el ambiente cambiaba a uno de combate mientras estaban juntos (bueno Hibari estaba arriba de un árbol ((No me pregunten de donde salio)) pues no le gustan las multitudes pero veía de reojo como iba a comenzar el famoso juego ((BUENO al parecer Hibari se vuelve"casi" cercano los demás pero sigue manteniendo distancia…..kyyyaaaa!))

Tsuna, Enma, Dino, Aldheid, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohie, Shoichi, Uni, Byakuran (si incluso Mukuro, Hibari, Reborn y Colonello) estaban muy sorprendidos de como 1) los famosos discos de duelo se abrían en los antebrazos de las dos duelistas 2) que de unas esquinas de los discos de duelo de cada una salían unos aparatos que se colocaban en las esquinas

_Que comience el duelo entre la campeona regional y la joven practicante Rebecca vs Mei!_

**- Hora del Duelo!** – este grito de ambas hiso que todos se pusieran a presenciar como comenzaría el juego tan famoso de esa dimensión comenzaba.

**- Mei:** bien, creo que comenzare ya que eres solo una niñata, primero invoco a Kung fu yang ying en modo de ataque 1350 atk 700 def y colocare una carta boca abajo ((NO SE SI SEA UNA CARTA REAL PERO LAS INVENTO PORQUE NO SE ME TODAS LAS CARTAS Y TRATARE DE PONER DELAS QUE ME ACUERDE …. PONDRE LAS CARTAS QUE ME SE DE ATEM, JOUNICHI Y KAIBA…..SOLO ERA PARA ACLARAR ES TODO AH …TAMBIEN ACLARO QUE EN OTROS DUELOS INVENTARE CARTAS PORQUE SI SIGO INVESTIGANDO QUE CARTA PONER ME TARDO MAS)). Ante sus ojos veian como se materailizaban las cartas mostrando lo que parecía ser un joven practicante de kung fu (se refieren a la carta de monstruo) con dos colores diferentes que lo dividían a la mitad de su cuerpo. Ninguno podía ocultar la sorpresa que tenían al ver como las figuras podían materializarse de esa forma, las veian tan reales.

- HIEE! LAS CARTAS COBRARON VIDA! – este grito hiso que algunos que pasaban por ahí dieran un briquito por el susto y solo a unos cuantos les salía una gotita en la cabeza, mientras que Reborn le pegaba con su Leon – Martillo haciendo que se sobara la cabeza.

- Yundaime se encuentra bien – decia preocupado Gokudera al tratar de sobarle la cara a su jefe Vongola.

- Increíble las cartas parecen tan reales – decia muy sorprendida Uni al ver las cartas

Este comentario hiso que algunos solo quedaran con la boca abierta o solo (muy leve) abrieran los ojos como platos.

- Debe ser por medio de algún aparato que hacen que se vean tan reales – decia Dino como analizando de donde venían las imágenes que al ver que venían de aquellos aparatos que se lanzaron en las esquinas al comienzo veía que no habían defectos que hicieran verlos como caricaturas sino que les daba ese toque real mientras que se le quedaba viendo a Atem.

- Dame Tsuna como dijo Dino, no cobraron vida al parecer por medio de un artefacto se pueden materializar de esa forma – fueron las ultimas palabras de este mientras se quedaba algo sorprendido de que Dino (para el claro) ya que en todo el tiempo que estaban ahí Dino no era o no había hecho ningún desastre o se había tropezado ((No saben lo que se avecina después si supieran que si pueden ser reales los monstruos de las cartas))

- Asi es, las cartas del duelo de monstruos se materializan por medio de hologramas gracias a la tecnología de la corporación Kaiba – decia Otogi señalando cuales eran los aparatos que lograban hacer los hologramas de las cartas haciéndolas muy reales.

**- Rebecca:** comenzare con la princesa de fuego en modo de ataque 1100 atk 500 def y juego una carta de trampa lazo de gravedad, esta carta mientras este en juego los monstruos de tres estrellas no pueden atacar –ante esta jugada todos vieron como un campo magentico cubria a ambos mosntruos de los jugadores

- Oigan, pero no afecta a los monstruos de Rebecca también – Jounichi estaba sorprendido de que tampoco su amiga pudiera usar su mosntruo.

- Si parace que su carta también esta siendo cubierta por ese campo magentico – decían Tsuna y Enma

- No se preocupen – Atem trataba de explicarles su hipótesis sobre la estrategia de su amiga - ella debe tener una estrategia

- Asi es Rebecca debe estar planeando algo – decia Yugi sin dejar de ver el duelo al igual que sus amigos

– **Rebecca**: y eso no es todo juego tornado silencioso esto hace que las cartas mágicas o de trampa se eliminen del campo de juego – se eliminan las cartas de contrincante

Mientras seguían lanzando sus jugadas los demás estaban mas que soprendidos principalmente Tsuna, Enma, Byakuran, Reborn incluso que ese famoso juego era realmenten sorprendente y vieron en el monitor como aparecia… _Mei: 1200 Rebecca: 800_

**- Mei**: parece que ganare invoco a mi lady Dragon Fire en modo de ataque 1500 atk 700 def, ataca ahora sus puntos directamente!

**- Rebecca**: no tan rápido activo mi carta ? esta carta permite ((Aclaro puse ? porque no recuerdo los nombres pero por eso pondré loas efectos para que se sepa que sucede)) que pueda regresar del cementerio a mi fire princess – aparece el mosntruo en el juego – no olvidemos los efectos de mi carta del cementerio que me regala 500 puntos de vida y aparte los 500 que te quitan mi fire princess – la jugada que hacia Rebecca hacia sudar a la chica Mei que a pesar de que le explicaba que aun le quedaban puntos vieron como Rebecca invoco un monstruo por medio de una carta haciendo que la china perdiera.

**- Mei**: no puedo creer que perdi …_Mei: 0000_– decia toda incada y con una cara triste

- SIIII! GANE! –decia Rebecca mientras saltaba de la emoción y se acercaba a Yugi para abrazarlo - YUGIII!

- Agh! Rebecca no te le cuelgues! – decia molesta Anzu mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a ella y viceversa.

Tsuna y sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse a la ganadora ya que estaban mas que sorprendidos por ese famoso juego que acaban de ver fue algo que los emociono, seria una gran experiencia para ellos, nunca creyeron que por primera vez podrían relajarse…..aunque jamas creyeron que esa tranquilidad desaparecería en poco tiempo por una btalla que tendrían que decidiría el destino de sus vidas y de alguien mas.

- Fue un gran combate – decia muy emocionado Dino y bastante entretenido de las estrategias que hacían los "duelistas", hasta esas estrategias se veian como

- ESTE JUEGO FUE EXTREMO- como siempre Ryohie fue el primero en dar sus típicos gritos - Jajajaja fue grandioso me parecio muy divertido quisiera intentarlo – Yamamoto estaba bastante divertido y a la vez sorprendido pero sin dejar de sonreir - Kufufufu esto si que fue entretenido – decia Mukuro no dejando de ver aquellas extrañas cartas que poseían las "duelistas" como se hacían llamar y al parecer apareció en su rostro una…¿sonrisa? Esto asusto a Tsuna y Enma ya que el no suele sonreir al menos que sea sarcásticamente o cuando planea algo siniestro "pero si sonríe sinceramente" pensaban al unísono - Hmp – fue lo único que hiso Hibari pero los que se encontraban cerca de el como tsuna, Enma, Gokudera, Dino y Yamamoto hiso que quedaran mas que asustados 0_0…. Ya que nunca habían visto que el sonriera…..bueno Dino no estaba asustado mas bien sorprendido - No crei ver algo tan entretenido kora – Colonello quedo fascinado cion el juego de cartas de esa dimensión ya que nunca había visto algo asi - Fue increíble Rebecca – Uni estaba mas que emocionada - Al fin algo que no sea peligroso – Tsuna por una vez en su vida podía estar tranquilo de que no hubieran cosas peligrosas o juegos peligrosos - De…debo admitir que fue muy divertido – Tsuna - opino los mismo que tu Tsuna no crees Aldheid – Enma estaba bastante entretenido y feliz de ver algo tan alegre y divertido - Miren, ya se encuentra el otro duelista que participara contra Mai – Shoichi que no dejaba de ver la pantalla mas que asombrado

Dichas estas palabras fueron a donde se daría el próximo duelo, aunque unos solo bufaran o no lo demostraran estaban muy entretenidos y divertidos con esos famosos duelos de cartas ya querían ver ((hay que bonito por primera vez están relajados….jeje pero eso no durara después de todo no seria YuGiOh y Katekyo Hitman Reborn por nada si no tuviera cosas extravagantes))

_Y ahora una de las ex participantes de los anteriores campeonatos Mai Valentine vs duelista_ – se mostraba en las pantallas …..**Mai vs duelista**

**- Hora del duelo** – decían al mismo tiempo ambos duelistas

**- Duelista:** bien comenzare invocando a scorpion di aqua en modo de ataque ((NO SE SI SEA UNA CARTA REAL PERO LAS INVENTO PORQUE NO SE ME TODAS LAS CARTAS AL Y TRATARE DE PONER DELAS QUE ME ACUERDE ….IGUAL QUE HISE CON EL ANTERIOR COMBATE SOLO PONDRE LAS CARTAS QUE ME SE DE ATEM, JOUNICHI Y KAIBA…..SOLO ERA PARA ACLARAR ES TODO AH …TAMBIEN ACLARO QUE EN OTROS DUELOS INVENTARE CARTAS PORQUE SI SIGO INVESTIGANDO QUE CARTA PONER ME TARDO MAS)) 1000 atk 680 def y coloco una carta boca abajo.

**- Mai:** bien comienzo colocando a mujer arpía en modo de ataque 1650 atk 800 def mujer arpía destruye a su monstruo ( se destruye el mosntruo) coloco tres cartas boca abajo y concluyo mi turno…. _Duelista: 3350 Mai. 4000_

**- Duelista**: activo mi carta deseo de almas, esta carta me permite invocar a un monstruo de 5 estrellas o mas de mi baraja a cambio de que sacrfique 400 puntos de vida ….._Duelista 2950_ e invoco a the King scorpion en modo de ataque.

Este duelo igualmente se les hacia muy emocionante mientras veian los duelos como si sus vidas dependieran de ello

**- Mai**: no ten rápido activo mi carta ilusion

**- Duelista**: Quee!

**- Mai**: y ahora conoce a las hermanas aguila y activo la carta ? que me ayuda a invocar a al dragon mascota de la dama águila 2000 atk 1500 defpor cada dama águila mi dragon obtiene 500 puntos 3000 atk 2500 def ahora ataca sus puntos de vida directamente…duelista: 0000 Mai 4000 def

- Duelista: fue un gran duelo - Mai: gracias tu también estuviste bien - Ambos duelistas se dieron la mano al felicitarse por el fascinante duelo que tuvieron.

Después del torneo de su amiga Mai todos fueron a la zona de duelo donde se daría entre Jounichi y Mak Niom, aun faltaba poco para que fuera su duelo pero mientras se adelantarían para poder animar a su amigo.

Gracias….espero que les haya gustado puse dos duelos en un capitulo para que fuera mas interesante y asi no fuera tan largo para llegar a la acción pero bueno tratare de hacer los próximos capítulos lo mas rápido posible.

Los primeros dos duelos los hise rapidos ya después a lo mejor los hago mas entretenidos y estoy asi de cerca de que comience la acción esperada solo esperen un poco mas ONEGAI.


End file.
